WWE WrestleFest
WWE wrestleFest is a professional wrestling arcade game released by THQ in February 21, 2012, featuring stars of the World Wrestling Entertainment. Gameplay Just like its predecessor, WrestleFest simulates professional wrestling matches. The game adds support for up to four simultaneous players and the ability to insert more credits into the machine to buy energy. Players can perform numerous double team moves. These are performed by tagging in a partner with the opponent in the proper position or tagging while holding the opponent in a headlock. Additionally, after a team member has been on the apron for a certain length of time, they will "power up," temporarily giving them the ability to win all grapples and inflict more damage than usual. The moveset in WrestleFest differs from WWE Superstars in that more than one maneuver is assigned to each control combination and these vary widely among the characters. For example, Ted DiBiase may respond to the "punch" button during a grapple by performing a backbreaker, a piledriver, a suplex, or his Million Dollar Dream finisher. The move he performs depends partially on a CPU "variety" sequence and on the energy level of the opponent. Featured wrestlers The remake features modern WWE stars The Undertaker, John Cena, Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio, along with former performers The Rock, Steve Austin, Jake Roberts and Randy Savage (who was not in the original). In addition to the return of the Saturday Night's Main Event and Royal Rumble game modes, the remake also features standard one-on-one, tag team, steel cage and gauntlet match types. Also featured is a Road to WrestleMania mode, where the player goes through a series of matches to try and win various WWE titles. Players can also have online multiplayer matches. The game features Tony Chimel and Justin Roberts as announcers and also, Mike Chioda is the only referee in the game. Mean Gene Okerlund returns in the remake during the Road To Wrestlemania mode in the game. Downloadable content Released alongside the game was the first pack of downloadable content, featuring Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Sheamus, CM Punk, Big Boss Man and a classic Survivor Series arena. The second DLC pack, released on March 22, features Zack Ryder, The Miz, Alberto Del Rio, Sgt. Slaughter, Yokozuna and a WrestleMania XXVII arena. On April 12, a third pack was released, featuring The Road Warriors, Big Show, R-Truth, Christian and a WCW Nitro arena. Before DLC pack 3 was released, a folder titled "Hogan" was found in the game files hinting that Hulk Hogan may be included in the remake of the original game. On May 10, DLC Pack 4 was released which included Chris Jericho, Daniel Bryan, Mark Henry, Eddie Guerrero, Mr. Perfect, Edge and the Raw is War arena. On June 7, DLC Pack 5 was released which included Cody Rhodes, Kane, Roddy Piper, "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Sin Cara and the classic SmackDown arena. On July 5, DLC Pack 6 was released which included Batista, Dusty Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Kevin Nash and the Classic Summer Slam Arena. DLC Pack 6 was also the first DLC pack since the remake was released that did not include any superstars from the original game. Trailer WWE Wrestle Fest Trailer - (HD 720p) Category:Mobile Game